


When it's my time to go, please don't cry for me

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's 2:45 in the night where I live but anyway, Sad, Take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: "Do you believe in Life after death?", Luisa asks quietly while looking up to the stars."No, I don't. I believe that we're going to be up in the sky.Luisa turned her head to look at Rose properly and smiled. They looked at each other, full of happiness to be here together, to share this moment."Do you?"





	When it's my time to go, please don't cry for me

Luisa sat outside out her house, the one she once shared with Rose. She put her tea cup on the table outside and looked around.

Their garden was full of flowers (also Roses because Luisa thought she was very funny. Rose just gave her a look that just said 'seriously?) and trees. In one tree was a hollywood swing attached to a sprig of the tree.

Luisa remember the day she mentioned that she thought this would look awesome in their garden and having one was something she always wanted. Short after that Rose drove to a store that sells them and bought one for them.

Luisa looks up to the stars.

She remembers another memory.

 

" _Do you believe in Life after death?", Luisa asks quietly while looking up to the stars. It was dark outside and they were laying on the groubd, just relaxing and watching._

_"No, I don't. I believe that we're going to be up in the sky, basically as stars. My Dad used to tell me that the people who died are up in the sky and watching us, protecting us. That's what he said when my grandparents died. And when I asked him the same question."_

_Luisa turned her head to look at Rose properly and smiled._

_They looked at each other, full of happiness to be here together, to share this moment._

_"Do you?"_

_Luisa just nodded._

 

Rose believed that People would become Stars when they're dead.

Luisa liked to look up in the sky, to the stars, and imagined that her wife is one of them.

There is a star that shines brighter than the other ones, right above their garden and Luisa always smiled when she saw it.

She sometimes talked to the stars, other times just looked up.

"Today has been rough. Today it been ten years without you, my love. It's hard but like you always said, I'm strong. And I am still alive. And still sober. I hope you're proud of me. I hope you're fine up there. I still love you, Rose Alver."

Rose was the Love of her Life and she was _gone_.

It's been 10 years and Luisa still missed her wife like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos/Comments always make me very happy c:


End file.
